


Promise

by RhianthiAlritak



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Character, Big Giant Mess AU, Gen, Joyshum has insomnia, M/M, Polyam Theron, Vague reference to pregnancy, pre-Nathema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianthiAlritak/pseuds/RhianthiAlritak
Summary: He knows, even if he can't say it in as many words.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Indessell is referenced in this, though not by name.

It wasn't uncommon for Joyshum to show up at Theron's quarters at night, pillow pressed against his chest and eyes tired. Joyshum had good days and he had bad days, nights where he slept peacefully and nights where the nightmares were too much to bear. More often than not a bad day would be followed by a night of little sleep.

There was a pattern, a familiarity, and Theron had grown accustomed to it. Joyshum always asked, never willing to arrive unannounced or be seen as an inconvenience. At first it had seemed tied to his need to be seen in a certain light, but those who knew Joyshum were well aware of his distaste for unexpected shifts in plans or environments and it surprised few of them that he preferred to avoid placing others in the same situation.

So it wasn't uncommon, for Joyshum to arrive at his door, half asleep and shaking.

But it was unusual that he hadn't mentioned it prior. There was a certain rhythm to Joyshum, a pattern he followed that made his daily routine simple and predicatable. The rhythm was as much a part of him as the heart beating within his chest. Theron had come to often expect a simple request, the suggestion that he might spend the night, or perhaps wouldn't, but should he chose to, it wouldn't be unexpected.

"Joyshum, is everything alright?"

The sith man shook his head, but he didn't speak. He dug his fingers into the side of the pillow he was clutching and took at seat at the edge of the bed.

"You...wouldn't do anything to hurt Rhianthi, would you?" Joyshum's voice was soft, almost trembling.

"Another nightmare?"

Joyshum shook his head, then stood. "Something like that. You didn't answer my question."

Theron frowned. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I didn't ask about me. I asked about-"

"I can't promise that."

"I know..." he murmured. He forced a smile, "I love you. Do what you think you need to but..." he trailed off and sighed. "Promise you'll come home, promise you won't do anything we'll both regret."

Theron closed his eyes. "I can't promise that either, but I'll try."

Joyshum smiled and then pecked the man on the cheek. "I know. We'll be waiting for you. All four of us." 


End file.
